Beyond
by StargateGirl72
Summary: Someone long gone, my come back. Two best freinds, one love. One big adventure.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey I don't know if I'll finish this story, so let me know what you think! Thanks!

As Daniel walked into the seminary, icy memories of many of his own deaths flashed thought his mind. A chill shot though his body. He hated this place but he needed to talk to her, he had put it off since her memorial service, it needed to be done.

He slowly walked up to her grave, the woman he loved, now laying 10 feet under. He gently lay the bundle of roses on her obviously well cared for grave.

"Sam..." He started, and then trailed off. '_I can talk my way out of a god's prison, but I can't tell deaf ears I miss her.'_

"Sam, I wish I had the chance, more precisely, the nerve, to tell you with while you were alive. I love you like my own sister; I always have, and always will, no matter where you are." Daniel wiped his eyes, and the rest of the tears that had streaked his cheeks.

'_If I let her through the 'gate first, she would still be her, and Jack would be a whole lot happier. I would gladly take her place. I would rather be dead then face the day, knowing that there was something I could do, but didn't. Then go to work and be reminded of her everywhere I go. Then go to bed, and dream about what happened that day.' _These types of thoughts were not uncommon to Daniel.

"Sam, I wish you were here. I still need you." He whispered.

He turned to leave and saw the solitary figure of Jack O'Neill. His usually smiling face was replaced with a sombre expression, his eyes were down cast, as if looking for something on the ground that was impossible to find.

He looked up and hastily replaced his sad expression with the mask that he so often used.

"Hey Daniel" Jack said with all the cheer he could muster.

"Hi" he replied, removing the last tears from his voice. He couldn't let jack know what he had just told her.

The silence that both the men had grown accustomed to since her death became defining. Daniel turned to leave, he cast one last look at his best friend, gently speaking to the only women either of them ever truly loved. He saw something that Jack hardly ever allowed himself, he saw the strongest man he knew crying.

He wished that there was something he could do, something he could say, that would ease his pain, or at least something that would stop Jack from blaming herself. Daniel turned away, and continued to walk away, knowing there was nothing he could do to change Colonel Jack O'Neill's mind about anything, especially about one of his team dying.

Little did they know that someone was watching them. Someone that they could not see or touch, but, none the less, they were there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry to all those who are under the silly illusion that Carter is better than Rodney, I just had to put Rodney in my story!!! I love David Hewlett!!! Rodney is my favourite character. By the way, I edited the first chapter at the end of February. Sorry.

***

The PA crackled to life at lunch. "SG-1, to the general office. SG-1, to the general's office." Hammond's voice rang through the busy halls of the SGC. "Now!" he quickly added, knowing they wouldn't rush their lunch to come to his office, seeing as it usually meant one of them was going on a mission with another team, one of them was getting left behind, or Colonel O'Neil's job was going to get threatened again for insubordination.

A few moments later, SG-1 walked into his office, looking rather grumpy at the fact they didn't get to finish their lunch. "Yes sir, what can we do for you sir?" Jack asked, hoping that this wouldn't be one of their bad meetings with general Hammond.

"Colonel, I have some news for you." Hammond informed his second in command. "You will no longer have to look through anymore personal files, pretending to search for a new scientist for the team." He continued.

"Thank you sir for finally realizing that we only need three members," Jack was cut off before he could finish.

"I never said that you wouldn't have a new scientist join your team, I just said that you would no longer have to pick one." He explained.

"Sir...?" Jack waited for a further explanation.

"Yesterday I made arrangements to get a scientist for area 51 transferred to your team."

"Sir, I looked through all of the profiles of every single scientist from area 51 and all of them are grossly unqualified. None of them have had any field experience, they have no training with weapons or hand-to-hand combat, and compared to Carter..." Before the angry colonel could finish his rant, Hammond cut in.

"That's what your problem is," He explained in a clam voice, "you are comparing then to Major Carter, and in your eyes, no one could ever measure up. Good thing for you I never asked you to replace Samantha Carter, I asked you to fill her position on SG-1, and since you have not found someone in a year, I did it for you."

"Sir, I tried," Jack argued, his hot temper rising, "They all got injured, and if they didn't they got someone else on my team injured because they were making stupid mistakes. They also didn't take my orders, and were frankly hard to work with." At that moment, Jack started to miss Sam, which only made him angrier that she was being replaced.

"Jack, no offence," Daniel made his presence known, "but I think that you were the one being hard to work with"

"I was not!" Jack exclaimed, trying to defend himself.

"Jack, out of the fifty-seven scientist we've worked with. You made twenty-two run screaming and crying from the mountain, five changed their names, ten stayed for a while in the infirmary, and the rest have taken up residency in Dr. McKenzie's office."

For once, Jack O'Neill was silenced; he was so quiet because he knew that these numbers were correct.

At that very moment a short man with a laptop balanced on one arm and a sandwich in the other hand walked into the office.

"Colonel O'Neill, this is Dr. Rodney McKay. The new astrophysicist for your team."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I don't any of the characters, no money is being made, all that.  
Sadly, this is going to be kind of boring. Flashbacks are involved.  
Sorry it's taking me so long to make these, I'm behind is school, and I'm making this story up as a write it. Love to get reviews; I'm 15 I can take it.

Sorry it's taking so long, I fell behind in school, then my laptop (the computer where all my stories are) crashed completely, then I had to leave the city to a place there is no internet access. Sorry.  
So yah, on with the show.

***

"Jack, what's wrong?" Daniel asked. Jack had been silent for the past 20 miles; he has also taken three wrong turns on the way to Daniel's apartment.

"Hmmm... Oh, nothing. Just thinking" Jack shrugged off the question.

"Look, we may not spend every waking hour together anymore, but I can still tell when something is bugging you." Daniel explained, worry lacing his voice.

He waited a few moments for a response, but nothing so much as a sideways glance, so Daniel decided to use one of the many tricks Jack taught him. Threats.

"Okay, fine. Jack, tell me what's wrong or I'll tell you in great detail all about ancient Egypt."

Jack looked at Daniel from the corner of his eye. "I'm thinking about Carter." He stated, still facing the road, trying to make sure he wouldn't miss another turn.

"Come on Jack, we all know that we could die, every time we go through the 'Gate we take a risk with our lives. You wouldn't have been able to save her, nobody could."

"That's good advice Daniel, why don't you take it?" This time there was silence from Daniel as they pulled up to the apartment.

"Thanks for the ride Jack."

"Yahsureyoubetcha." With that, Daniel went up to his room.

***

Jack sat down in his favorite chair, a cold beer in one hand and one of his many photo albums dedicated to his team in the other.

He opened it and found himself face to face with one of his favorite photos, it was from the very first team night that they had. Teal'c wasn't in the photo, so he must've been the one that took the picture. All three of them were smiling. Laughing. She had a beautiful smile; it could light up New York City.

Without any warning, he was thrown into his own memories.

***

_"Trees! Why are there always trees?" Jack complained, like always._

_Sam sighed. "For about the millionth time sir, trees are what convert carbon dioxide into oxygen, oxygen is what we breathe, and we need to breathe to live. Therefore trees are needed." She explained, knowing that it would be a long mission._

_"Okay, we need trees to live, but we're on a different planet, what can't they at least be a different color or something?" He grumbled._

_"Yes sir" Sam said, dismissing the subject._

_Soon they climbed to the top of a hill, from the top they could see the entire valley. More importantly, they could see all of the ships._

_***_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the characters, and no profit is being made from this story.

This Chapter is sooooo hard to write, and a lot of my ideas didn't fit into the story like I wanted, and I'm leaving for another few weeks again. Thanks to everyone for being so patient with me. I'll get the chapters up as soon as I can.

Leave comments please!

"_Very smooth Daniel" Jack hissed in the direction of the other man._

"_Well, I'm sorry Jack. You know that I have severe allergies" Daniel responded. _

"_Daniel, the goal was to be quiet and take a better look at the new ships" Sam added._

"_NOT blow them away with your snot rocket" Jack finished._

"_C'mon guys, it really wasn't that bad" Daniel tried._

"_Daniel," Jack started but was promptly shhhed by Sam, indicating she had an idea. That or she just wanted him to shut up. _

_Turns out that it was an idea shh. _

_Teal'c and Jack hid in the shadows in the corner; all Sam and Daniel had to do was lure the guards to the back of the cell, then Jack and Teal'c could attack using surprise. _

_Sam found that a very good way to get the guards to come to the back of the cell was to yell: Hey stupid! Teal'c has more honour then you do!, then gather some dirt off the ground and throw it at their faces then spit at them. Who knew Jaffa could charge like that in their armour. _

_But, as it turns out, they could use that to their advantage. They were too busy trying to hit Sam and her offending dirt, to even notice Teal'c and Jack. _

_Sam, made a quick dive to her right, while Teal'c and Jack came from both sides, grabbing zats from both guards, and quickly shooting them before they had much time to react or call for help. They creped quickly and silently through the halls of the ship, praying to find the exit soon. Now that Ba'al was creating new ships, they didn't know the layout anymore. _

_As SG-1 turned the corner, something happened to the team that very rarely happened, they got lucky. When they rounded the corner, they found the exit._

_They all darted threw the open doorway as fast as they could; barely glancing back to see how many Jaffa were following them. Oddly enough, there weren't any. But they didn't really want to stop and start asking why good things were starting to happen. They just kept on running as fast as they could._

_There was a large, flat field speckled with small shrubs and desert grasses standing between SG-1 and the Stargate. Sadly there were no trees or rocks that would be able to provide shelter. All they could do was keep running and hope that their good luck would hold. It didn't._

_They were about half way to the gate, Jack leading the way with Sam bringing up the rear, when they heard a sound that they had become quite familiar with. The sound of a death glider's energy blasts exploding not too far off. Clearly Ba'al had found the team and was intent on killing all of them. This time he wouldn't make the mistake of taking them prisoner. Then, one blast came so close that it made the whole team go flying into the air and land painfully on the sun-baked sand. _

_Jack looked madly around, trying to see if the rest of his team was alright, Teal'c had landed not too far away and was already moving to carry and unconscious Daniel the rest of the way to the gate, but he couldn't see Sam anywhere. He quickly got to his feet and kept looking around for the last member of his team, only to get bombarded with more and more blasts. He scanned the sky and found that there were seven more death gliders then there were a moment ago, and he decided that Teal'c must have found her, and she would be on her way to the gate already. He didn't waste any more time before he once again started to race towards the gate. _

_By the time he got there, Teal'c was just stepping though the open worm hole, Daniel over his shoulders, and without any hesitation, Jack followed. _

_On the other side, SG-1 was already being surrounded by the medical team. Daniel was clearly the worst, he had multiple burns that covered most exposed skin, and blood covered his face. Jack only got a glimpse of him before he was lifted on a stretcher and out of the gate room. Teal'c was clutching his right wrist tightly while following the doctors towards the infirmary, and Jack suddenly became aware of a sharp pain in his knees. Then he was the General walking the ramp. He stood in front of Jack with an extremely worried expression on his face as he asked, "Where is Major Carter?"_

_It only took a few seconds for Jack to realize that Sam hadn't come through the gate before him. He had just left her to die at the hands of Ba'al._

"_Sir, we have to go back for her!" Jack yelled across the table, "We can't just leave her. For all we know, she's still alive!" He continued._

"_I'm sorry Jack, I just can't risk the people. By the sounds of it there is very little chance that she's still alive. I can't let you and your team go. End of discussion." He relied, just as he had for the past hour. "I suggest that you take some time off with the rest of your team, and accept that there is nothing for you to do, and there was nothing that you could have done."_

"_But sir..."_

"_Dismissed Colonel!" _

"_Yes sir." Jack said coolly as he walked out of the General's office._

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it, sorry it took such a long time for me to finish. I was away all summer, then school started. It's just been crazy. I'll try to keep posting as fast as I can.

If you have some of ideas of where you want the story to go, leave a comment.

Feedback is loved!


End file.
